Four Brothers and a Wedding
by kissedbykai-again
Summary: Kai, Rei, Tyson and Max were heading home for their sister's wedding. After growing apart for eight years, the four brothers must unite and set aside their differences if they want to stop their sister's wedding from happening which result in hilarious disastrous outcomes. But what if?
1. WHAT!

**Four Brothers and a Wedding**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**A/N: ** Totally ripped this off a now-showing movie in our country. It's a cross over: Four Sisters and a Wedding x Beyblade. :)

This is AU, since I don't know how to write Bey Battles and all, so I decided just not to write any of that at all and ruin it.

Enjoy!

..

..

..

..

**Chapter One**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Hikotera Family Dojo**

**Okinawa, Japan**

Tyson Granger lifted his straw sword and inhaled. He was concentrating his chi on this one last attack on Yamato, who was his student for three months now. His dark hair was a complete mess without his favorite cap but it didn't suit his plain white kimono. "Prepare yourself." He seethed before he leaped towards Yamato who was raising his own straw sword to defend himself.

A loud _THWACK _was heard as the swords collided. Yamato grunted as he pushed all his forced onto the sword. "Argh!" He let out as he pushed Tyson back by a few inches. "I'm – _huff_ – not going to be – _huff_ – defeated!" He leaped back away from Tyson to collect his thoughts before he shifted into attack position and leaped towards Tyson, who was prepared for his attack.

Tyson rolled under Yamato and avoided the attack. Swiftly he turned back and landed his straw sword on Yamato's shoulder. "You have to do better than that!" He exclaimed as Yamato fell on the mat with an 'Oof'.

Tyson smirked as he stared at Yamato's form. "Up on your feet, Yamato." He said, "Come on. You need to defeat me in order to advance your level."

Yamato groaned and glared at Tyson. Then he grinned, "Maybe tomorrow."

Tyson's shoulders slumped. "What? You little piece of sh-"

"TYSON!" A female shriek came from the other side of the sliding doors. It opened revealing a flushed Hilary. She had a phone in her hands. "It's your mother. She insists on speaking to you."

"Now?" Tyson groaned as he helped Yamato to his feet. He patted the kid's shoulders. "You improved a lot today. Good job!" He gave him a thumbs up.

Yamato grinned back before he ran out of the room.

"Here, take the phone." Hilary said, handing the phone to Tyson. Unlike Tyson, she was wearing modern clothes - a pink blouse and jeans. She had her hair up in a bun.

Tyson took the phone with a sigh. "Thanks, Hil." He placed the phone over his ear, "Hey mom. Wuzzap? Yeah, I'm in the dojo. I just finished. What is it?"

Hilary bit her lip as she listened to half of the conversation. Ms. Fox already told her the news and she was worried on how Tyson and the others would take it. She told herself to get a grip.

"Who's he? Boyfriend?" Tyson exclaimed into the phone. His face was slowly turning into the color of a tomato. "When did that happen? Why didn't I know about him?"

Hilary flinched when Tyson screamed. "SHE'S GETTING WHAT?!"

"Oh boy." She muttered, smiling.

..

* * *

**Purple Cat Café**

**Shanghai, China**

Rei Kon sat in his usual table by the glass window, over looking the Tsui Kang intersection. He glanced at his wrist watch. She was thirty minutes late. He sighed as he played with his cup of water. Mariah needed to form the habit of being on time. When she arrives, he's going to tell her that he didn't appreciate waiting half an hour for her. He was hungry, and tired.

The soft afternoon sun lit the small café that Rei often finds himself spending four hours of his afternoon in. The atmosphere was relaxing, with foamed comfortable seats, purple walls and a yummy menu of Milk Teas and Sushi. He missed Japan.

Mariah Wong quickly spotted Rei as she hurriedly entered the café. She spent 20 minutes taking pictures of herself that's why she was late. No way in hell was she going to admit that though. She plopped into the seat across Rei, who was glaring at her. She grinned. "I'm so sorry, Rei. I got caught up in traffic." She apologized, which was half true. The traffic was bad on 6th Avenue.

"Really, Mao?" Rei said, rolling his golden eyes which he inherited from his father. "I can't stand waiting half an hour for you everyday."

Mariah flushed. "I'm really really sorry, Rei. I got caught up with something, okay?" She said, sighing. "Why don't we just eat?"

Rei sighed. "Oh, alright." He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. "Wait," He frowned at the caller, "It's mom. You order first, Mao. I'll take this call first."

Mariah smiled. "Alright."

Rei hurried to the bathroom and answered the call. His mom rarely called. He had this stinking feeling in his gut that he won't like what his mom was going to tell him.

"Hello?" He said into the speaker, "Oh hey, mom. What's wrong? I'm fine. Yourself?" Pause. "That guy she's with in her facebook photos? What's his name?" Pause. "Oh really now?" Long pause. "WHAT?"

Mariah glanced at Rei, who looked shaken up, as he got out of the bathroom. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "What's the matter, Rei? Who died?" she asked, frowning.

"Died?" He managed to say, glancing at Mariah.

"Well, your expression is so glum. It's like someone died." She said, raising a brow. She crossed her arms over her chest, making her boobs look a bit bigger. "Okay, what happened?"

Rei grinned goofily before he passed out.

"Oh my God! Rei!" Mariah exclaimed.

..

* * *

**In a hostel, room 421**

**Frankfurt, Germany**

Kai Hiwatari closed the door behind him. He was currently backpacking across Europe. After four days of travel, he decided to rest for a while at a cheap hostel in Frankfurt. It was a simple plain room. White ashen wall. A bed. A table. And a small room as the bathroom.

Kai fell facedown on the bed in exhaustion. He was tired with his travels all over the city for today. He liked Germany. He considered buying a home here as his phone ring. He groaned pushing himself off the bed and into the bathroom.

Completely ignoring the phone.

He sighed as the warm water hit his bare skin. He liked baths. They were refreshing. Quickly he lathered soap into his skin and shampoo into his hair. Beads of water dripped off his toned chest as he got out of the shower with only a towel tied around his hips, he used a smaller towel to dry out his hair.

A knock on the door came.

Slowly, Kai opened the door and raised a brow. It was the hostel's manager. A fat man with a thick Hitler mustache, wearing a plain white button down shirt, jeans and black boats. He smiled warmly at Kai. "Good evening, I don't mean to interrupt." He said, scratching his almost bald head. "But there is a phone call for you downstairs. She sad she's your mother, and it's urgent."

Kai nodded. "I'll be right down."

The man nodded back and walked away.

After putting clothes on, Kai briskly walked to the main lobby. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled at him as he passed her by the hall way. Kai remembered her from last night. He nodded, acknowledging her.

She giggled and waved at him.

Kai grunted as he continued down the hallway. He has always been popular with women. He wasn't interested in having a relationship right now, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have some flings every now and then. He was a man.

The manager spotted him and ushered him towards the phone. "She had been screaming for the past five minutes. I've been trying to calm her down but – " The manager said, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead.

"I got it." Kai said, as he took the phone. He sighed before he said, "Hello? It's Kai." into the receiver.

"How did you find me? I'm fine. What do you want?" Kai snapped but quickly regretted it when his mother jumped into nagging his attitude. "Sorry, I'm busy. Why did you call me?"

Kai listened intently at the news his mother told him between screams and giggles. He froze up when he heard the punch line. "I'm coming home." He said before he placed the phone back in it's place.

"Goddamn it." He cursed as he stalked back to his room.

..

* * *

**Emily's House**

**Memphis, U.S.A.**

Michael Parker smiled smugly as he finished arranging red cups on top of a ping pong board. He turned to the 25 or more people who were all laughing and drinking behind him. He raised both hands up in the air. "Who's up for some Beer Pong?"

The crowd applauded as they gathered around the table. "Do we have any challengers?" Michael said, grinning. "I bet 50 bucks that no one, and I mean no one, can defeat me in this game."

Eddie Wheeler stepped up to the challenge. He was a basketball player. He raised a finger to point at Michael, "You're on!" he said, tossing Michael the small orange ping pong ball. "And because I want to give you an upper hand, because you'll need it, here's the ball."

Michael caught the ball in his hands. He shrugged as he got into position. "Prepare to lose!"

"Bring it on!"

Max Tate grinned as he entered the room, carrying two bottles of Tequila. He placed them on top of the plastic table Emily prepared for the food. He glanced at his friends who were playing beer pong. Michael was going to lose this one.

"Hey, Max." Emily greeted as she walked out of the kitchen's back door, carrying two bowls of chips and popcorn. Max took one of the bowls from her and placed it on top of the table.

"Hey Emily," Max greeted, smiling. He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. "Bet you 20 bucks Michael will lose."

Emily giggled. "Alright." She agreed, "Michael doesn't lose that easily."

The two watched the game. It was now Eddie's turn to shoot the ping pong ball into Michael's cups. The crowd started to cheer on Michael. He was greatest beer pong-er in this town.

Steven Jones shuffled out of the crowd and grinned at Emily and Max, who both held a red cup filled with alcoholic drinks. "Hey Emily!" He said, placing an arm around her shoulder, "Great crowd you got here!"

Emily giggled. "I know right?" She took an unused red cup from the table, filled it with the strawberry mix she made an hour before. "Here, have a taste of my masterpiece."

Steven stuck out his tongue before he took a sip. Max chuckled as he took a sip from his own cup. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

It was his mom.

"Be right back, Em!" He said to Emily before he walked towards the corner of the lot, where it was a bit quiter.

"THIS IS WONDERFUL!" Steven exclaimed as he poured some more of Emily's Strawberry mix into his cup.

Max smirked as he placed the phone against his ear. "Hey mom! What's up?" He said, "Oh, I'm over at Emily's. We're having a party. Yeah, I'm fine. We haven't even started drinking. Yeah, I know. I know. Why did you call me?"

Max shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Yeah, she mentioned him to me one time. Why? Did he hurt her?" Pause. "Oh? What is it then?"

Max dropped the phone into the grass upon hearing the news. "This is not happening." He said.

..

* * *

**A/N:** And that's chapter one. What do you think? :) Please leave a review to let me know!


	2. Aloha!

**Chapter Two**

**..**

**..**

**A/N: **I know I updated quick. Well, I like writing this story. Enjoy.

**..**

* * *

**On Facebook**

_~ Max Tate added 'Tyson Granger', 'Rei Kon', and 'Kai Hiwatari' to the conversation.~_

**Max Tate: **Hey guys!

**Tyson Granger: **Fuck. I'm guessing mom already called and informed the four of us of the grave depressing news.

**Rei Kon: **I cannot believe it.

**Tyson Granger:** I don't know whether I should be happy or I should grab my sword and chop someone's head off.

**Max Tate: **You need to calm down, Tyson. Sarah won't like that. She'll probably hate you forever.

**Tyson Granger: **I probably hate her now too.

**Rei Kon:** I still cannot believe it.

_~ Seen by Kai Hiwatari ~_

**Tyson Granger:** I already booked myself a flight.

**Rei Kon:** I cannot believe it.

**Max Tate: **Snap out of it Rei!

**Max Tate:** Say something Kai!

**Rei Kon:** But I cannot believe it! How could she? I feel betrayed!

**Rei Kon:** And by my own sister!

**Rei Kon:** I can't wait to beat the shit out of the guy!

**Max Tate: **Can you calm down?

**Tyson Granger:** I'm with you Rei! I can't believe she didn't tell me about this. I am her brother.

**Max Tate:** … I am her brother too, Ty.

**Tyson Granger:** But she told you about him.

**Max Tate:** That was only one time.

**Tyson Granger:** Traitor.

**Max Tate:** Stop it, Tyson.

_~ Kai Hiwatari has left the conversation ~_

**Tyson Granger:** Oh no you don't!

_~ Tyson Granger has added Kai Hiwatari into the conversation ~_

**Tyson Granger:** TF Kai?! Don't you care at all?

**Kai Hiwatari:** You are an idiot.

_~ Kai Hiwatari left the conversation ~_

_~ Tyson Granger has added Kai Hiwatari into the conversation ~_

**Rei Kon:** Oh boy.

**Tyson Granger: **When are you guys leaving?

**Rei Kon: **I'm heading out to the airport as we speak.

**Max Tate: **I'm at the airport already. Using their free Wifi. I'll be home in 6 hours.

**Rei Kon:** Me in 5 hours.

**Tyson Granger:** Alright! Let's have an emergency meeting at Sis Ally's Sundae Pallor.

**Max Tate:** How about we just wait for each other at the hotel?

**Rei Kon: **We're not staying at home?

**Tyson Granger:** Yeah, Max! I don't have money to spend in a hotel for a week.

**Max Tate:** I don't want to go home.

**Rei Kon: **Don't be an idiot.

**Max Tate:** Hey!

**Max Tate:** I don't like mom's cooking okay?

**Max Tate:** It's disgusting.

**Tyson Granger:** I'm telling mom! Haha!

**Max Tate:** Traitor.

**Max Tate:** Fine. See you at home. I'm boarding now. Bye.

**Rei Kon: **Yeah See you.

**Tyson Granger: **Yeah I have to pack. See you guys.

**Kai Hiwatari:** You are all idiots.

**Kai Hiwatari: **Can't believe I'm related to you.

_~ Kai Hiwatari has left the conversation ~_

_~ Tyson Granger has added Kai Hiwatari into the conversation ~_

..

..

..

Kai glared at the small thumbnail of Tyson in the message tab. His younger brother was still as annoying as ever. If it wasn't for Sarah's wedding, he won't be going home for the next two years. Truth was, he was looking for a father he never knew. He didn't know why he even bothered to find him but he's been backpacking for eight years for that purpose.

It was almost night time at Frankfurt but the sun was still gleaming beautifully in the city. The shadows played behind the Gothic architecture, giving the city a mysterious feel. Kai slammed his laptop shut before he stuffed it into his hand-carry bag. He wasn't in the mood. He picked up his duffel bag and his smaller pick me up bag and walked out the door. He was pissed.

First on the list was that he still hadn't found his father. His stupid ditzy mother got drunk and got pregnant at some wild teenage party when she was 16. And she couldn't remember who banged her all night.

He nodded at the manager who offered to help with his bags. "I got it." He said as he walked past the manager, who just smiled in response. The fat jolly man followed him down to the lobby, talking about the flight schedule and the weather.

"Thanks." Kai said, handing him the room keys.

"Thank you for staying with us!" The man replied, smiling still. "I got you a cab, waiting for you out on the driveway."

Kai nodded and walked out of the lobby, where a cab was waiting for him in the driveway. He pushed the duffel bag inside before he got in.

"To the airport." He said at the cab driver, who nodded his head in response.

He was going to miss this place.

..

..

..

* * *

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

**Fox's House by the Beach**

Max stood in the porch for a couple of minutes now. He stared at the blue door, not knowing whether he should open it or not. He hadn't been home for two years. He could smell the sea breeze and it caused him to sneeze.

"Oh well," he mumbled, letting his bags drop to the tiled porch. He was about to knock on the door when it opened, revealing the surprised face of his younger sister.

Max grinned before she strangled him in a tight hug. "I-can't-SARAH!" He exclaimed in a strained voice as he tried to push her away. "Let go!"

Sarah squealed as she jumped up on him, and laughed. "I missed you, Maxie! You are the one that I miss the most!" She said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Get off me!" Max said, trying to keep his balance so they don't fall off the porch. "You weigh like a whale."

Sarah smacked his arm. "Take it back!"

Max sighed before he dropped her on top of his bags so it wouldn't hurt. "Alright, I take it back. You weigh like a feather." He said, massaging his shoulder, "Do you even eat?"

"Of course, I do." Sarah said as she pushed herself up on her feet. She studied Max with a raised brow. "You grew taller. Plus, you've got a nice tan."

Max sighed as he picked up his bags and entered the living room. The room was a complete mess. The dark blue wall was now faded, and the half of the room was now renovated into sliding glass doors and walls, looking out into the ocean. Max dropped his bags on the L-shaped blue leather sofa and glanced up at the chandelier. It was the color of neon pink.

"You painted it?" Max asked, horrified.

"Yes, Mr. Obvious." Sarah replied, smiling. "You like it?" She tied her sandy hair into a bun, and opened a glass door. "Take a look. Brooklyn and I designed a backyard porch where we can sit for hours just looking out into the ocean."

True enough, a porch from old looking wooden planks where nails together, and blue painted benches where set in a slight square where they can face each other and the ocean. There were mason jars with candles inside as the center pieces of the table. "Wow, I see you got your creative juices flowing." Max complimented, "I liked what you did to the house, but why didn't mom get angry?"

"She loves me!" Sarah replied, "You wanna grab some lunch? I was just going out to eat."

Max shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, sure. What about mom?"

Sarah grabbed her car keys from the island counter in the kitchen. "She's out on a date."

Max deadpanned. "Oh no."

"I know right?"

..

..

* * *

**Honolulu International Airport**

**Wing 34B**

Tyson glared at the picture with frown. He has been waiting patiently for Rei's flight to arrive, which was any minute now, but he busied himself by Facebook stalking his sister. How could she even like this guy? He didn't seem like her type at all.

Sure he looked handsome with his ruffled bright orange hair and an all out smile as he placed an arm around his sister's small shoulders. How old was he any way? He did look a bit older than his sister. He groaned inwardly. How long were they together now? Was his sister pregnant?

Are they having sex already?

Tyson shut his laptop and cringed at the thought. His baby sister was being sexually harassed by some fucker he didn't know. Why didn't he know about this?

"Hey Ty!" He heard a familiar voice by his side. Tyson glanced up and smiled. They did a secret hand signal then Rei helped Tyson up on his feet. "Sorry that you had to wait long."

Tyson picked up his duffel bag and the two walked together towards where the cabs where waiting. "How's Shanghai, Rei?" Tyson asked, "How's Mariah?"

Rei shrugged. "She's fine. I'm thinking about break up with her though." Rei confessed, pulling his luggage behind him.

Tyson stopped on his tracks. "What?" He exclaimed, "Why? I think she's a great gal, Rei." Then he continued on walking. "I don't know why you'd even think of breaking up with her.

"I don't know, Ty." Rei said, as he waved to a cab driver. "She's always late on our rendezvous. Don't get me wrong. I'm a patient man, but I can only wait for so long. She doesn't value my time."

The cab driver helped them as they placed their luggage on the back. "Aloha!" He greeted, smiling toothily. His dark wavy hair was tied together with an elastic band. "Welcome to Hawaii!"

Tyson smiled at him before the three of them got in. "To 216 Starfish Drive please." Tyson told him.

"Righto!" The driver replied, as he started the engine and they were on their merry way. "Are you here for the wedding of Sarah and Brooklyn? That's Sarah's home address."

Rei raised a brow. "Unfortunately, yes. How'd you know Sarah?"

The cab driver chuckled. "I'm Raphael. I know Sarah because I know Brooklyn. He's the son of the mayor, see?"

"THE SON OF THE MAYOR?!" The two exclaimed in unison.

..

..

* * *

**At Popeye's Diner**

Max burped as soon as he finished his soda. He ate a burger of beef patty, crispy bacon strips, pineapples, onions and a special sauce. It was Popeye's Special Burger Delight. "I missed pig out days with you." He said, grinning at Sarah, who was in the middle of eating a Chocolate Parfait. "I like your tan."

Sarah faked a laugh. "If you didn't notice, everyone in Hawaii has one. You still surf?"

"Nah, there's no waves in Memphis." Max replied, relaxing into his seat. "Maybe I should've moved to Miami."

Popeye's was a small diner where most local's went to during the weekends. The red and orange themed diner served a variety of food from different countries, maybe except the China.

"Okay, quit it." Sarah snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?"

Max raised a brow. "I'm here for your wedding."

"Which is in a month!" Sarah replied, taking a tissue from the box and wiping her lips with it. "You came too early. Are the other two dolts coming as well?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Sarah exclaimed, furrowing her brows. "Something fishy is going on here."

"It's your wedding that's fishy."

"Mom said that Kai was the only one who said he was coming home. So he's the only one I'm expecting, yet here we are." Sarah said. She took a long sip from her glass of water before she stood up. "Let's go home."

Max grumbled but followed her out of the diner. "You're angry?" He said, catching up with her. "I should be the one angry. You didn't tell me about this – about him."

Sarah glared back at him. "Whatever," she said as she got inside the car and tossed the keys to Max, who sat on the driver's seat. "I'm not in the mood to talk. I'm sleepy."

"You are such a pig." Max said before he started the car engine.

..

..

* * *

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

**Fox's House by the Beach**

Rei and Tyson were in the foyer when Max drove into the driveway. He parked the old Chevy and dragged a fuming Sarah towards the foyer. Sarah glared at the three of them.

"What a load of bull." Sarah snapped, as she walked past the two newly arrived guests. "I can't believe this. You all came here for a wedding Max made sure that I know he didn't like it."

Tyson and Rei glared at Max, who offered them a smile.

Tyson sighed as he hugged Sarah from behind. "Aww, the little baby is angry." He said, "Stop being such a baby, Sarah. We're here for your wedding."

Sarah sighed before she hugged Tyson and then Rei. "Sorry, Max was being annoying." She said, sticking her tongue out at Max. "You guys look really good."

Sarah opened the blue door and led the three inside. Tyson and Rei stopped and gaped at the new glass walls. "Wow." They both said, completely amazed.

"That's what I said." Max said, walking to the sofa.

"No, you didn't." Sarah said, as she took out something from the fridge. She knew the two where hungry but she and Max just got home. She didn't want to go and eat again somewhere. "I'm going to cook fried fish, I'm sure you two are famished."

Rei nodded and approached his sister. "Let me help you."

Sarah grinned, "Thanks Rei. I miss having you around."

Rei grinned back at her. "I miss you too."

..

..

..

Max glanced at Tyson, who was walking about the room, just in awe with everything. Tyson spotted the neon pink chandelier. He gaped, "You painted it?"

Max chuckled. "That's what I said."

"And mom didn't get angry?"

"That's what I said, again!"

Tyson threw a small pillow at Max, who caught it, laughing. "Stop it. It's annoying." He said. He plopped down beside Max and stared at the ashen white ceiling. "I sure missed this place."

Max smiled. "Yeah, me too. I think we all did."

..

..

..

**Two hours later …**

The four were sharing stories from their childhood when the door slammed open. A woman in a floral pink sundress and flip-flops entered the room and let out a scream. She excitedly hugged Rei and Max and tried to reach for Tyson, who was hiding behind Sarah. She was still screaming.

"Mom!" Rei exclaimed, trying to get away from his mother's tight hugs. "Stop screaming!"

Lily Fox, a mother of five, giggled as she planted a wet kiss on Max's cheeks. "Oh how I missed my boys!" She said, as she turned to kiss Rei's cheek. "I don't know why you didn't call us so we knew you were coming!"

She smiled at Tyson. "Come here, cupcake, and give your sweet mother a hug."

Tyson rolled his eyes before he allowed his mom to hug him and plant a kiss on his cheek as well. "Don't call me cupcake!" He said, as his mom let him go. "I'm a Dojo instructor. It ruins my image."

"What image?" Max teased.

Lily smiled but then it dropped when she noticed she was still missing one little lamb. "Where's Kai?" She asked, sitting beside Sarah. She turned and kissed Sarah's cheek. "Hello, dear."

"He's not here yet. Anyway, how was the date, mom?" Sarah asked, smiling.

Among the siblings, Sarah was the only one who inherited her physical appearance from her mom. They had the same bluish-grey eyes, high cheek bones and sandy blonde hair. Sarah was also a bit shorter than her brothers but she had a nice body that didn't seem to require going to the gym on a daily basis.

The boys got their looks from their own fathers.

"You went out on a date, _again_?!" Rei burst out, almost falling off his seat. "What are you? Sixteen?"

Lily batted her long eyelashes at him. "Do I look like sixteen, honeybee?" She asked, smiling. "Oh leave me be. I am a woman, I have my needs."

"And that is?" Tyson asked, "Sex?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Why would you say that?" She stood up and headed to the kitchen, "Just because I've had five husbands doesn't mean, I just like having sex all the damn time. Plus, it's hard to fake my orgasm some times. Not all of them were good with their hands - and tongues."

"I'm not having this conversation." Rei said, pulling his bags up towards the white staircase by the corner of the large room. "I'm not at all interested in my mother's sex life."

Lily giggled as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "You should be, Rei." She said, winking at him. "That's how I formed all of you."

The kids made barfing noises before they all left the room with different excuses. Lily smiled as she continued to take a sip from her coffee.

Ah, home sweet home.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**A/N: **Please leave a review. :)

Thank you for reading.

You'll know soon why they don't want Sarah to be married.


End file.
